Frío y Perfecto
by Leana Bodt
Summary: El capitán se masajea las sienes, abre los ojos intentando calmarse y ve su libro en el suelo. Debió quedarse dormido. Cuando se dispone a salir, se gira para mirar al menor que yace dormido en la cama. "¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo mocoso idiota?" Se gira con disgusto y camina rumbo al baño para limpiarse cuanto antes. / Pareja: Rivaille x Eren / Advertencia: Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Puto Sueño

**Hola a todos! :D**

**Como dije... pondré esta cuenta al día ^^ Así que estoy subiendo por orden! :D En fin, este fue mi primer fic de SnK *w* Espero les guste :3 Es un two-shot. Asi que es breve xD Bueno... A leer! :D**

**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon. Lenguaje obsceno.**

* * *

Frío y Perfecto

Está parado sobre la rama de un árbol, aún tiene que dominar el Equipo de Maniobra Tridimensional de manera más rápida. El captán lo observa desde un costado, ya le dio las instrucciones, y Eren sabe perfectamente que su instructor se limita a hablarle solo para ello. Si no cumple con las órdenes, la reprimenda son golpes, como bien dijo el capitán en la audiencia: "el dolor es la mejor disciplina". El de ojos verde azulados lo ha comprobado de la mejor manera.

Una vez recibe la señal, salta y da más gas para girar tras el "Titán de cartón", luego se gira impulsado por sus piernas y saca ambas espadas para cortar en la nuca. Oh, mierda, El corte fue demasiado profundo.

Una vez cae, escucha el silbido del viento cuando Rivaille desciende, seguramente a reprenderlo.

- Sabes que no fue un corte limpio, Eren.  
- Tsk.- el ojiverde cierra los ojos frustrado, la limpieza no es su fuerte.  
- Eres un mocoso demasiado impulsivo. Si, muy idiota.

Lo insulta como siempre, pero esta vez no lo golpea y Eren no puede evitar sobresaltarse cuando el pelinegro se le acerca. Con esa mirada gris y fría. Se le hace tan...

- De acuerdo.- Rivaille suelta un suspiro profundo y cansado. -Nos vamos.

Durante todo el camino el capitán no lo mira ni una sola vez. Nunca lo hace, y cuando se presenta la oportunidad, siempre es de manera monótona, por ello el ojiverde se siente intimidado: Nunca sabe que es lo que piensa el mayor.

Cuando llegan a la seguridad de los muros, Mikasa sale a recibirlo con entusiasmo. -Esa mocosa está loca por él- piensa el mayor mientras se limita a seguir su camino. Armin se une y se dirigen al comedor para ver a los demás.

Rivaille entra al baño para lavarse las manos de manera minuciosa, aplicándose el jabón hasta el codo y quitando la espuma con cuidado.

Se une a sus compañeros que se agrupan para almorzar en el comedor. Escucha las risas de los chicos tras él. Esa melodía inmadura y dulce: Eren. Una risa que comparte con sus amigos, pero jamás con él.

De hecho, el chico nunca está relajado cuando él se acerca. Rivaille sabe que es por su tosca y fría manera de tratarlo, pero esa es su naturaleza. Y tampoco planea cambiarla. Observa de reojo al grupo a sus espaldas, cuando se endereza ve a Hanji que está sentada frente a él, lo mira con detención y sus ojos tienen un brillo un tanto extraño, bueno, más de lo normal.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Levi al sentirse un tanto extraño, aunque no lo demuestra.  
- Creo que nada.- La chica se encoge de hombros.

Pero el pelinegro la sigue observando. No es estúpido, y la de anteojos no se interesa por cualquier cosa.

Suspira y se levanta a buscar un vaso de agua para acompañar tan seca comida. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, camina hacia la cocina en busca del vaso. Cuando entra ve a Eren junto a la pelinegra, la chica le está doblando el puño de la camisa con cuidado. La manera en que él la mira es en reproche, pero se nota cariño.

Cariño que a él no le dirige. ¡¿Y eso que le importa?!

Él sabe perfectamente cuánto le importa.

Rivaille entra y nota la mirada nerviosa de Eren, el chico la desvía y se gira para tomar algo. Mikasa también observa al mayor, de manera monótona, pero con un brillo posesivo ante el chico. El capitán sonríe para sus adentros mientras llena el vaso con transparente agua de un jarro y se gira para salir por donde llegó, seguido por ambos muchachos.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cae sobre el muro de Rosa, y con ello el cansancio de los cadetes. Todos se van a dormir temprano, mientras Rivaille se queda mirando por la ventana. Observa la nada, la noche oscura y profunda, salpicada de puntos brillantes. Zoe entra al cuarto y llama su atención con un carraspeo, pero el capitán no la mira ni de soslayo. -Es cierto- piensa la chica -Él está más pensativo de lo normal, será que...-

.

.

.

.

.

El calor emana de todas partes, lo consume y ahoga. Lo quema. Es tan fuerte como su impulso por matar. Matar, sí. Ve todo rojo, no sabe si sus ojos están abiertos o cerrados, pero el fondo es negro, profundo y abrumador, el rojo se mueve como lenguas de fuego. ¿Están a su alrededor? ¿Provienen de él?

No lo sabe.

Matar. Sí, eso. Matar...

¿Matar qué?

A todos ellos.

La rabia lo consume como esas lenguas de fuego que se mueven a su alrededor. Se remueve, quiere escapar de ese ardor, pero lo atrapan y absorben su mente.

Se sacude violentamente. No, esperen... alguien lo sacude.

- ¡Eren!- escucha esa voz, dura y fría. -¡Que despiertes mocoso!

Es una orden, una desesperada. Y si no la cumple...

Abre los ojos, de color verde azulados, y los clava en los grises frente a él, en los cuáles se refleja el fuego de las lámparas a los costados de su cama. Eren respira agitadamente, de manera desesperada, con una necesidad que no suple. Levi lo mira desde arriba, sujetando sus manos a ambos costados de la cabeza del chico, su respiración también es irregular, y sus ojos detonan preocupación.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?- pregunta, la voz le tiembla y el menor no sabe si se siente arder por la pesadilla o por la posición en que se encuentra el mayor.  
- Eso es lo que quiero saber, idiota.

Eren abre más los ojos, es despistado, pero no tonto, y nota el tono de susto que tiñe levemente la voz del capitán. El de ojos grisáceos observa al menor desde arriba, con las muñecas fuertemente sujetas y no puede evitar que su cuerpo comience a reaccionar ante la imagen de un Eren ruborizado, con el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. Entonces se mueve rápido y el menor se muerde el labios ante el roce de sus miembros.

Rivaille se sienta en la cama y observa la pared frente a él. Eren sigue intentando salir de toda esa confusión. El capitán lo mira de reojo, ve la mirada perdida del chico y sabe que algo sucede, vuelve a mirar la pared.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando?-. Su voz es fría y tranquila.  
- No lo sé con exactitud...- responde el muchacho, que frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirar el techo. -Todo era fuego... fuego y rabia. Quería...- entonces lo recuerda. -Quería matarlos a todos.

Levy lo mira. Esa voz, tan decidida. La misma con la que aseguró en un principio que exterminaría a todos los titanes, la misma que lo convenció de protegerlo. Sí, protegerlo. Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Protegerlo a su manera.

- Esta noche me quedaré.  
- ¿Hum?-. El chico lo mira confundido y un rubor se expande por sus mejillas, aunque no se nota con la agitación anterior.  
- Cuando llegué para esposarte, estabas teniendo un ataque. ¿Y si te transformas? No dejaré que corramos peligro.

El mayor se levanta y sale de la celda mientras el chico tensa la mandíbula con rabia... desde hace un mes que está al cuidado de Rivaille, y aún no puede dominar del todo su poder titán. ¿Por qué?  
Él no quiere ser un inútil, debe demostrarles a todos de lo que es capaz... sobre todo a él.

Después de un rato, el hombre llega con un pequeño sitial, el cual ubica a un costado de la cama del chico. Se acomoda y abre su libro de tácticas de ataque, alza la vista levemente encontrándose con la del muchacho, que desvía la mirada al instante.

- Buenas noches, señor.  
- Buenas noches.

.

.

.

.

.

Su respiración es acompasada, tranquila. De pronto siente peso, un movimiento, sus instintos despiertan y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con los de color verde oscuro a raíz de la poca luz. Levi no se lo cree, por primera vez en su vida está atónito: con Eren sentado sobre su regazo. Traga duro, él jamás pierde la compostura...

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces mocoso?!  
- Lo siento capitán.- La voz del muchacho es extrañamente seductora, y Rivaille tiene un mal presentimiento. -Pero no puedo verlo aquí y no hacer nada.

El menor se inclina lentamente y sin dejar de mirar los labios del pelinegro, corta la distancia entre ellos. Lo besa suave, lento y apenas tomando sus labios, el de ojos grises aún no lo procesa. No actúa por instinto... pero es que con este chico, ya no hace las cosas como debería.

Cierra los ojos y decide besarlo cómo se debe. Cómo le gusta.

Su lengua entra en la boca del chico con ímpetu, muerde jala y chupa. Mueve su rostro para profundizar el beso mientras el menor se queja por la brusquedad, se aferra al cuello del pelinegro y las manos de éste se aferran a su trasero, masajeando y apretando. Haciendo que Eren comience un vaivén sobre su miembro que comienza a despertar.

Rivaille abre los ojos, observando los cerrados del chico, se aleja y muerde su mentón con suavidad, desciende por su blanco cuello y chupa para incitar a su amante, muerde, muerde muy fuerte. Escucha cómo el muchacho se queja y la excitación comienza a aumentar. Toma su camiseta blanca y la quita, nota al chico morderse el labio nervioso, decide lamer un pezón, deslizando la lengua por su suave piel, haciendo que un jadeo salga de la boca del chico.

- ¿Sabes a lo que juegas, mocoso?-. La mirada del capitán es monótona, fría y neutral. -No tendré piedad.  
- No me subestime- contesta el chico de cabellos castaños.  
- Entonces los haremos como me gusta...

A pesar de ser un poco más bajo que el muchacho, el de ojos plateados tiene mucha fuerza, se levanta y a Eren con él, llevándolo hacia la cama. Lo acuesta sin cuidado y se aleja para ver que nadie esté merodeando por los alrededores. Se gira y observa al chico recostado en sus codos. Pidió que no lo subestimara... pero, ¿realmente podrá jugar a lo mismo? Aunque ya le da igual, de todos modos no se detendrá.

Se acerca a la cama y nota a Eren tragar duro, se le hace tan sensual. Mete los dedos en el borde de su pantalón y el muchacho observa cada uno de sus movimientos, quita la tela con un tirón rápido, gatea sobre el chico y pone su pierna entre las del menor, que por debajo de la tela interior se nota su ya inhiesta erección. Una sonrisa se abre paso por la boca del mayor, una sonrisa que no es usual y que no trae un buen augurio.

- Ay Eren, ¿Ya estas erecto?- pregunta el mayor con burla. -Sólo espera a que te toque de verdad.

Sin más retrasos se quita la chaqueta y desabrocha la camisa de su uniforme, el cual aún trae puesto. Se quita el cinturón y lo arroja a un costado de la cama. Besa al menor con ferocidad, la saliva se escurre por la comisura de labios del castaño mientras pequeños gemidos se ahogan en la boca de su cuidador.

Rivaille alza más su rodilla y aprieta la erección del chico mientras su lengua entra y avasalla con su boca. Acaricia sus labios con esa lengua experta, la enrosca y lo incita a responder.

El de ojos verdosos intenta llevar su ritmo, acaricia el paladar de su capitán y éste ya comienza a querer jugar. Se separa de la boca del chico y desciende por ese torso poco trabajado, delgado y perfecto, deslizando su lengua tibia y mordiendo esa piel blanca. Sube y besa sus pezones, enrosca su lengua en ellos haciendo que Eren se queje con suspiros suaves. El pelinegro vuelve a bajar quitando la última prenda del chico, liberando su erección y envolviendo sus dedos en el miembro de este.

Aprieta suevamente y comienza a masturbarlo. Jaeger se arquea, se retuerce y jadea con desesperación. El mayor sigue con la masturbación mientras muerde sus muslos y observa el rostro del chico, que se aferra a las sábanas entre gemidos.

El mayor respira y se levanta.

- Vamos mocoso- le dice captando la atención del chico. -Acuéstate y levanta las muñecas.

Eren le hace caso de inmediato, se endereza apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y alza las muñecas mirando con extrañeza a su seme.

- Este...- murmura el chico al ver que lo está esposando con los grilletes. -¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?  
- Ya te pregunté si sabías a lo que estabas jugando- responde Rivaille cerrando el segundo grillete, se aleja y comienza a acortar las cadenas para que las manos del menor se alcen y queden inmóviles.

Se gira y observa al castaño desnudo sobre el colchón, con la respiración agitada y el rubor cubriendo sus jóvenes mejillas. En esos momentos sólo una idea se le cruza por la mente: hacerlo suyo.  
Tomar ese virginal cuerpo, profanarlo de la manera más brusca y marcarlo como propio. Sigue mirándolo mientras se desata el pantalón y se quita las botas. Cuando se acerca al chico, nota como se estremece, luego se quita la prenda interior y se sube a la cama.

Abre las piernas del menor y alza la mano dejando dos dedos frente a la cara del chico.

- Chupa.- La orden resuena y el cadete abre la boca para humedecer los dedos del capitán. -Muy bien.

Besa la rodilla del muchacho y sin dejar de mirarlo mete ambos dedos, haciendo que Eren se retuerza y gruña de dolor. Se detiene y espera a que el muchacho vuelva a respirar, luego sigue con el vaivén de sus dedos. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Simulando la felación que pronto el mismo iniciará.

Lo dilata y mete el tercer dedo, no necesita lubricarlo, él ya lo está bastante. La estreches pronto se dilata y sus dedos entran más fácil.

Está listo.

Muerde el interior de sus muslos mientras se acomoda entre ellos, flecta las rodillas del muchacho y las alza hasta que tocan el pecho de este, Eren se tensa mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

- Vamos Eren...- el sargento lo mira de manera monótona, pero su voz es aterciopelada y sensual. -Relájate, o te dolerá más de la cuenta.  
- De acuerdo.- La voz del castaño es suave y refleja miedo. Tal cuál le gusta.

El mayor se acomoda entre sus piernas y toma su erección posicionándose para la penetración. Comienza con su empuje y Eren se muerde la boca demasiado brusco.

- No mocoso, o liberarás al titán.

Rivaille se gira y recoge su pañuelo blanco e inmaculado, se inclina y amordaza al menor, el cual no se resiste. Vuelve a su posición, se acomoda y penetra al joven. Cuando entra la punta observa como Eren se mueve con brusquedad y tira de los grilletes. Sus dientes muerden fuerte la tela que lo amordaza, el mayor jadea excitado y prosigue, penetrándolo de una sola estocada.

Eren tiene las rodillas pegadas al pecho a causa de las manos del mayor, que arrodillado frente a él, lo embiste sin piedad.

Levi jadea fuerte, retira su grueso miembro y vuelve a embestir. El chico se arquea bruscamente, cierra los ojos y muerde la tela con fuerza. El sonido metálico de los grilletes lo excita. Sí, al mayor le encanta someter a los demás, y en lo sexual la cosa no cambia.

Se retira y vuelve a penetrarlo, la felación aún duele, pero el mayor dijo que no tendría piedad, se inclina y muerde el labio inferior del menor, no puede besarlo por la tela que lo amordaza, pero eso le da igual, su interior se siente tan bien. Lame las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas del muchacho y muerde su mandíbula para seguir con su cuello.

- Oh Eren- susurra con voz ronca. -Estás tan estrecho...

El mayor se esconde en su cuello y se aferra a las estrechas caderas del muchacho, y éste lo envuelve con ambas piernas. Embiste, una y otra vez, de manera salvaje y brusca. Eren gime, sus gritos se ahogan bajo el pañuelo y sus manos buscan dónde aferrarse pero los grilletes se lo impiden.

El dolor da paso al placer y sus sacudidas hacen repiquetear las cadenas.

- Vamos mocoso, dame lo que quiero.

Con ello el capitán comienza a masturbarlo al compás de su penetración brutal y sin piedad. El chico se curva y sacude la cabeza buscando la manera de liberarse, pero su seme no se detiene y sigue con las embestidas.

- Hum, muchacho, me estás apretando mucho.

Todo es calor, y Rivaille comienza a sentirse al borde del abismo, con un Eren a su merced y a punto de correrse por su causa lo arrastran al remolino de sensaciones que lo abruman y atrapan. Lo penetra dos veces más y se libera sin poder evitarlo, el líquido colma al menor que ya se había ido hace unos minutos sobre su vientre. Gruñe, jadea y se sacude.

Pero todo es borroso. Confuso.

Ve negro. No, no ve nada.

Se aferra a algo pero es duro, abre los ojos de golpe e intenta orientarse. Parpadea y ve que está en el sótano, en la celda de Eren. Un momento... ¿Por qué está aquí? Ah sí, lo cuidaba para que no tuviera otro ataque. Su respiración es agitada, mira al frente y ve al muchacho durmiendo profundamente. Mierda. Su pantalón está húmedo, pero ¿Por qué? Entonces los recuerdos del sueño llegan a su mente con brusquedad.

Oh no.

El capitán se masajea las sienes, abre los ojos intentando calmarse y ve su libro en el suelo. Debió quedarse dormido. Se incorpora con la incomodidad de su erección liberada.

Cuando se dispone a salir, se gira para mirar al menor que yace dormido en su cama.

¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo mocoso idiota?

Se gira con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño y camina rumbo al baño para limpiarse cuanto antes.

* * *

**Y bueno, creo que Rivaille tiene unos sueños bastante húmedos y vívidos xD Mierda. Es taaaan sensualon ewe **

**Espero les haya gustado el 1° capi ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Saludines y besos pegosos a todos :3**

**Bye.-**


	2. Simples Preocupaciones

**Estoy de vuelta! Awww Decir que ha sido un dia lunes de mierda ¬¬ enserio... pero en fin, aqui volvi para poner al dia esta cuenta como prometi :D Y bueno, aqui esta el segundo capi ewe *Esos sueños del capitan... mierda... si yo tubiera sueños tan vividos con él... / Eren: no se te ocurra ¬¬ / Leana: Pero que celoso es este niño e.e**

**En fin...**

**A leer! (respuestas a los comentarios al final del fic e.e)**

**Saluditos a Manzanaverde y a Bubbleblack! Ame sus lindos reviews *w***

* * *

Simples Preocupaciones

El sol ilumina la celda y despierta a un chico de cabello castaño. Eren parpadea varias veces, se estira y suspira mientras se incorpora, alza la vista y ve un elegante sitial que desentona totalmente con el grisáceo sucio de aquel lugar. Se fija en la portada del libro que descansa sobre aquel objeto y recuerda que el capitán Levi se quedó aquella noche para cuidarlo. Una sonrisa asoma a sus labios, pero el recordar también la razón por la que lo hizo, lo hacen fruncir el ceño con brío.

Aprieta las sábanas de su cama -No puede ser... me eh convertido en un puto estorbo para todos, y para él- piensa el chico con tristeza, pero no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

- Lograré dominar al titán.

.

.

.

.

El día es caluroso, está despejado y el astro rey resplandece sobre los muros. Rivaille está parado de brazos cruzados, su expresión es monótona mientras observa los alrededores por si hay peligro. Gira la cabeza y una punzada de dolor hace que alce su brazo para masajear su cuello.

- Al parecer alguien no tuvo una buena noche.- La voz de Hanji capta su atención, la mira mientras se acerca

- Pues no- reconoce Levi. -Eren tuvo un ataque, así que dormí en su celda para resguardar nuestra seguridad.

- Nuestra seguridad- repite la pelirrojiza.

Rivaille se gira levemente para mirarla de reojo, el tono que ha usado es ¿insinuante?... la chica sonríe y se acerca de manera cautelosa, pero él sabe que algo se trae.

- A él sólo debes cuidarlo de ti.

Sus palabras lo dejan atónito -Demasiadas veces en estos días- piensa, y la chica se aleja. El capitán no le da explicaciones a nadie, tampoco las pide, así que sólo se limita a encogerse de hombros y seguir observando el territorio.

- Capitán Levi.- Reconoce esa voz: Armin. -E-eren- la voz del blondo tiembla y Rivaille frunce el ceño. -Eren no está.

El de cabello azabache abre los ojos de manera desmesurada, se tensa y levanta la mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz: está irritado. Y mucho.

- Cómo eso de que no está.- La mirada que le dirige al pobre muchacho hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

- Esta mañana fui en su búsqueda para que fuéramos a tomar desayuno, no estaba en su celda, lo eh buscado y nadie lo ha visto... nadie.

El mayor suelta un bufido, muy bien, jamás se ha imaginado tantas cosas en menos de dos segundos, hasta el punto de que la preocupación lo pone inquieto. ¿Por qué se siente así? Pues porque el muy idiota de Jaeger ha huido. Quizás que cosas maquinaba en esa mente testaruda e impulsiva.

.

.

.

.

Todos se reúnen en el comedor para discutir el asunto del chico con poderes titánicos. Nadie lo ha visto desde la noche anterior, pero no se muestran señales de forcejeo, así que lo más probable es que haya huido. ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿Y si salió a cazar Titanes por su cuenta? Todos se observan preocupados, buscando explicaciones, pero bien saben que ahora sólo queda buscar al muchacho.

- Escuchen.

El Mayor Pixis entra con su impecable uniforme y las manos en la espalda.

- Dejaremos que Eren vuelva por su cuenta, todos a sus labores. Es una orden

A pesar de que algunos se sienten confundidos, nadie contradice al Mayor. Vuelven a sus tareas entre murmullos y algo preocupados, pero si el Mayor lo ordena, es porque algo se trae.

.

.

.

.

Entrada la noche unos pasos cautelosos cruzan los pasillos de los muros, un chico revisa todas las esquinas antes de seguir su camino. Al llegar a las escaleras baja con rapidez. Todo está vacío, le parece muy raro, pero seguramente están buscándolo a él, mañana les explicará lo sucedido, ahora está muy agotado.

Cuando llega a su destino suelta un suspiro cansado, entra a la celda y se sienta sobre la cama mientras comienza a quitarse la chaqueta de su uniforme, cuando escucha un sonido desde el rincón de su celda.

Mierda. Maldición. Jodida suerte.

Se gira con lentitud, y ve ese semblante sombrío, sombrío y enojado... furioso.

Eren se levanta de golpe, observa al capitán que lo fulmina con la mirada mientras rodea la cama, se coloca los guantes justo antes de quedar frente al menor.

- Este...- pero las palabras del castaño quedan a medio camino.

Un puñetazo certero impacta de lleno en su boca. El dolor se hace presente y Eren se lleva la mano al labio herido, sangre. Pero Rivaille no piensa detenerse. Se ajusta el guante de cuero y vuelve a golpearlo, esta vez en el ojo, el chico aún no procesa lo que está sucediendo. Apenas se defiende y no ve cuando una patada le da en las costillas derechas, la pierna del mayor se alza y le llega el segundo impacto en la mejilla.

Se desploma, por el cansancio y el shock en el que se encuentra sumido. No sabe porque Levi lo golpea, lo castiga. Se apoya en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo y triste.

- Eres un mocoso muy desobediente- Rivaille habla entre dientes y tiene la mandíbula tensa. -¿Sabes que casi perdemos tu tuición? Y a mi chiquillo, no me gusta perder.

El de ojos grises lo toma del pelo y lo jala, así le propina otro puñetazo en el rostro. Con rabia, repite el golpe, una y otra vez.

De pronto Eren sujeta su muñeca tomando al mayor desprevenido, alza la vista mostrando su rostro magullado. Se levanta y la expresión del capitán vuelve a la monotonía.

- Tuve que hacerlo.- Su voz es fría, llena de rabia contenida.

- Debiste preguntar Eren, si pones en peligro a la humanidad debo matarte, y lo sabes.

- Y por eso mismo tuve que hacerlo- dice el chico mientras se levanta. -Debía salir al bosque, a la libertad, para poder entender al titán que llevo dentro. Para dominarlo. Usted sabe que no puedo perder el control... que no debo ser débil.- Eren alza la vista y clava sus ojos en los del mayor. –Sobre todo por usted, es importante para mí, jamás podría defraudarlo.

El menor no deja de mirarlo, sus ojos centellean ante lo dicho a su capitán, y el de cabellos negros no cambia su expresión de monotonía. Pero en su interior las palabras del ojiverde resuenan energéticas e implícitas. Medita un momento, sabe que el chico es sincero.

- Eren.- Levi suspira, se acerca más al joven y alza el rostro. -La próxima vez que hagas algo como esto, me consultas, porque, óyeme bien, me perteneces mocoso.- La voz del mayor es ronca e insinuante, lo cual provoca el sonrojo del chico, haciendo que trague con dificultad. -Y odiaría que algo te suceda sin haberte aprovechado.

Rivaille lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo jala hacia él, sus labios hacen contacto de manera suave, tenue. Jaeger no puede creerlo, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, no puede creerse que después de tantas noches de haberlo imaginado, de tocarse a sí mismo pensando en el capitán, por fin se haga realidad. Está enamorado de él, si no ¿cómo se explica que cada cosa que haga sea para impresionarlo? para satisfacerlo. Él lo tiene muy claro, aunque el mayor jamás ha demostrado otra cosa que no sea cautela con él.

El capitán prueba los suaves labios del de ojos verde azulados, traga y el sabor metálico de la sangre se impregna en su garganta. El labio del menor aún está partido por los golpes anteriores, y la sangre se escurre por su lengua, la saborea perdido en el beso que comparte con el castaño, de todos modos las heridas sanarán en cosa de minutos.

Jaeger siente cuando la lengua del de ojos grisáceos se cuela por entre sus labios, tibia y húmeda, se mueve rozando su boca. El menor apenas es capaz de pensar, de responder a semejante acción, pero no se quedará atrás.

Se aferra al cuello de Rivaille para profundizar el beso, sus dedos se enredan en la cabellera negra del mayor mientras su boca responde al beso exigente y que sube de tono. Sus lenguas se enroscan tácitas, abre más la boca para permitir a Levi un mayor acceso. No se da cuenta cuando las manos del capitán comienzan a sobarlo por encima del pantalón, haciendo que se queje cuando su erección comienza a notarse.

Levi muerde el labio inferior del chico y jala mientras lo mira, está ruborizado, muy nervioso y el mayor disfruta con ello.

- Eren.- El muchacho lo mira tímido. -Si estás seguro de lo que quieres, pídemelo.

- Este...- tartamudea el oji-verde. -Es... es demasiado vergon...

- Pídemelo.

Rivaille lo mira fijamente y Eren sabe que es una orden. Además, él mismo fue el que empezó, así que ahora sería sumiso.

- Tómame, Levi.

Una media sonrisa se forma en los finos labios del mayor: está satisfecho. Se acerca y lame el hilillo de sangre que se escurre por la mejilla del castaño a causa de la patada anterior.

- Odio que te ensucies. Vamos.- Dicho esto, se cruza de brazos y sale de la celda. Eren pestañea confundido, se muerde el labio y camina tras él.

Suben las escaleras y el menor piensa en lo avergonzado que está. ¿Decirle que lo tomara? ¿Es que acaso estaba jugando con él? Aunque está seguro de que Levi disfruta con hacerlo sonrojar.

Se detienen y Eren se da cuenta de que están en el pasillo de las habitaciones, el mayor saca la llave y abre la puerta.

- Pasa.

El muchacho entra y observa el cuarto, las cortinas abiertas dejan entrar la plateada luz de luna, la cama está en perfecto estado, pulcra y estirada. Al igual que todo en la habitación. Hay una estantería llena de libros, unos pocos muebles y nada personal, pero sabe que pertenece a su capitán: todo está limpiamente perfecto.

De pronto alguien toca su espalda haciendo que el menor se tense, la mano se desliza suave por su columna. Luego se aleja y siente ambas manos en sus hombros. Rivaille lo gira, su expresión fría no se borra, pero sus ojos centellean de deseo. Empuja levemente al chico y lo sienta en el borde de la cama, se arrodilla sin dejar de mirarlo. Eren lo mira esperando su próxima acción, el mayor desata el cinturón del chico y toma su miembro sin cuidado. Lo masajea y el menor aprieta los dientes ante el placer.

Rivaille estudia cada uno de sus gestos, se inclina y lame la puta. El chico se sobresalta, avergonzado hasta más no poder, y el mayor se da cuenta de que Eren jamás ha tenido algún tipo de encuentro sexual, lo cual lo hace sonreír para sus adentros.

Abre la boca y engulle el grueso eje con lentitud y por completo. El de ojos verdes con tintes azules se queja, cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras el mayor desliza sus labios por la piel sensible de su erección. Lo hace lento, de manera deliciosamente tortuosa.

- Mocoso- lo llama y el menor abre los ojos mientras jadea agitado. -No pienses que te aliviaré, te escapaste y necesitas un castigo por ello.

El de orbes grisáceas succiona su glande y el chico gime ruidosamente.

- Sólo debes arrepentirte...

Entonces vuelve a succionar, pero más fuerte, abre la boca y desciende, sube y baja, aprieta y suelta. El chico se aferra a las sábanas con fuerza, suelta improperios y mueve las caderas. Levi disfruta con ello, con castigarlo de esa manera y desliza su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, chupa y vuelve a deslizarla.

- ¡Nunca más capitán!- exclama el menor con voz estrangulada.

- ¿No volverás a desobedecerme?

- N-no...

- Pues no te creo.

Se lleva su miembro a la boca y desliza sus dientes con suavidad por el eje duro del chico, quién se retuerce y gime sin control.

- Me arrepiento capitán Rivaille- jadea suave, sin fuerzas. -No se volverá a repetir, nunca.- Una sonrisa asoma a los labios del moreno.

- De acuerdo.

El mayor toma el miembro del chico y lo masturba de manera brutal, haciendo que en pocos minutos se corra en su mano. El chico se retuerce ante el orgasmo y observa Levi cuando se lleva la mano a la boca y lame su hombría. La imagen es tan morbosa que pronto se le pone dura, preso de la excitación.

Rivaille se levanta y se inclina dejando su boca a escasos centímetros del de orbes verdosas.

- Ahora si vamos enserio- susurra sobre sus labios

Lo besa con fervor, necesidad y compromiso. Rivaille lo desea, sí, desde hace mucho, sólo en sus sueños ha podido suplir semejante impulso. Debe resistirse en los entrenamientos, a la hora de comida, en las noches. Pero ya no, ahora el chico está en su cuarto: a su merced.

Se separa y le quita las botas, sigue con sus pantalones y muerde su rodilla ascendiendo a sus caderas. Eren alza sus manos temblorosas y desabrocha los botones del capitán con torpeza. El mayor lo observa, está ruborizado y con el ceño fruncido intentando desabrochar la camisa que Levi lleva puesta. Cuando lo logra, la quita y el capitán tras la espera, lo besa brusco, mete su lengua y saborea la boca del chico inexperto. Eren pasa sus manos por el pecho del de cabello como carbón, acariciando su blanca piel, sintiendo los músculos trabajados y firmes. En tanto, el mayor desabrocha su pantalón y se aleja para quitarse las botas mientras el chico se desprende de la camisa y termina desnudo ante él.

- Acuéstate.

Avergonzado y sumido por la expectación el menor le hace caso y gatea para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada. Rivaille abre su velador y saca un pote de color blanco, gira la tapa y se acerca al joven acomodándose frente a él.

- Bien muchacho- dice untando los dedos en el líquido viscoso. -Relájate.

Introduce un dedo en la virginal entrada del menor, este jadea, pero no siente mayores molestias con la intrusión. Después de unos movimientos lentos, Levi unta dos dígitos y los lleva a repetir la misma operación. Ahora Eren se queja, aprieta los labios aferrándose a las sábanas. El mayor mueve los dedos de manera circular, haciendo que los quejidos se conviertan en jadeos de puro placer.

Sabe que ya está acostumbrándose. Ahora serán tres dedos, vuelve a untar en el lubricante, toma el miembro nuevamente erecto del chico y lo masajea al tiempo que decide introducirlos. El de ojos verdes gruñe, se queja alto mientras se retuerce.

- Tranquilo, mocoso.

Con el vaivén de sus dedos y la masturbación Eren comienza a calmarse, acostumbrándose a la felación comienza a mover las caderas de manera involuntaria, gime y se retuerce.

Rivaille lo observa con detención, sin perder un sólo detalle del chico. -Es mucho mejor que en mis sueños- piensa, y se deleita con el placer que embarga a su chico. Sabe que ya está más que listo y no es como si pudiera aguantar mucho más sin penetrarlo.

- Gírate, pote boca abajo, será menos doloroso- le indica el mayor claramente pero con voz suave, cosa que toma por sorpresa al muchacho.

Jaeger olvida su vergüenza y sonríe ante la actitud del mayor, que es totalmente nueva y le gusta, le gusta saber que el mayor no se muestra así con nadie, excepto con él. Sólo con él.

Realmente siente que lo ama.

El menor se sienta y mira la boca de Rivaille, que está quieto ante la acción tan segura del chico. Eren lo besa suavemente, mordiendo esos labios finos, y el sabor amargo de sus propios fluidos en la boca del moreno se le hace delicioso. El mayor se deja hacer, gustoso de las caricias del chico, que desliza sus manos por el dorso y desciende hasta tocar su miembro duro, es grande... -¿cómo piensa meter eso ahí?- se pregunta el castaño, pero el jadeo ronco de Rivaille provoca una extraña sensación de satisfacción en su interior. Se da cuenta lo que te hace sentir el hecho de satisfacer a la persona que quieres, es algo placentero y excitante.

Eren imita los movimientos que realizó el capitán momentos antes, un vaivén suave, apretando de vez en cuando. El mayor pone sus manos en las mejillas del chico y jadea sobre sus labios, las inexpertas manos del muchacho hacen un trabajo bastante bueno.

El calor se apodera del cuerpo de Levi. Siente que se contrae y el placer ya lo consume.

- Está bien, Eren- jadea en el oído del menor. -No sabes cómo disfrutaré hacerte mío.

Jaeger se ruboriza, pero no duda y se gira apoyándose en los codos. Rivaille se inclina y lame la espalda del chico, que se lame los labios mientras el mayor muerde de manera juguetona. Se endereza y acomoda su erecto miembro en la entrada del chico, este se tensa y mira por sobre su hombro, listo para recibir al mayor.

Comienza la penetración y Eren gime audiblemente a pesar de que Levi intenta ser cuidadoso. El mayor acaricia las caderas del chico y sigue lentamente, pero se da cuenta de que más lento más le duele al chico. Lo embiste de una sola estocada. Jaeger se crispa, las rodillas le tiemblan y grita aferrado a la almohada.

Duele. Duele como la puta madre.

El de ojos grises jadea ante la estreches del chico, sabe que le duele, pero pasará. Comienza a salir con suavidad, provocando que el menor muerda su almohada y se estremezca. Rivaille duda, comienza a besar la espalda del muchacho mientras vuelve a entrar.

El chico gruñe, siente como si una corriente atravesara su columna, es horrible, pero decide seguir hasta que ya no pueda más.

Rivaille inicia el vaivén, entre quejidos y mucho calor la voz del castaño cambia, de dolor a placer. Las embestidas toman ritmo, velocidad, haciendo que el menor se levante y se aferre a los barrotes de la cama. Levy sabe que el dolor ha cesado, y con cautela comienza a penetrarlo con ímpetu.

- Uhmn- se queja el chico.

- Vamos mocoso, sácalo.

- E-es... no... ¡Mn!.- El muchacho apenas puede hablar cuando el de cabellos negros lo embiste hasta que sus pieles chocan.

Levi sonríe ante la vergüenza que aún siente el chico, es tan inocentemente sensual. Se aferra a las estrechas caderas del muchacho y lo penetra con energía, sintiendo el calor en el interior del muchacho.

- Se siente... tan bien.- La voz del capitán está impregnada en deseo.

El de orbes verdes se muerde el labio al notar que complace al mayor. Rivaille sigue con las embestidas brutales, provocando que el chico ya no pueda contenerse y suelte gemidos fuertes. Eren no puede controlarse y la saliva se escurre por la comisura de su boca.

Levi se siente demasiado bien, la estreches del menor lo atrapa, pero lo que más le provoca placer es saber que es el primero. Que por primera vez en su vida posee algo, tiene otro motivo para vivir aparte de matar a esas bestias que arrasan con su gente. La determinación y valor del menor es lo que lo impulsa a querer protegerlo, sabe que está herido, que ha sufrido y que su odio le juega en contra. Sin mencionar lo impulsivo que es. Y a pesar de que intenta perfeccionarlo, el mayor lo quiere tal cuál es: iluso, inmaduro y valiente.

Sigue con su penetración, abrumado por el placer que crece en su interior a causa del cuerpo del castaño.

Nota que Eren está al borde del abismo, tiembla demasiado y grita sin pudor. Pero el mayor quiere oírlo de verdad.

- Grítalo muchacho- dice con voz ronca, también está a punto de acabar, pero no lo hará hasta disfrutar lo último de su joven. -Quiero oírte Eren, dime si te gusta ¿o quieres que me detenga?

- ¡No!- exclama el menor jadeando. -Por favor Rivaille, p-por fa-vor- tartamudea apretando los dientes.

- ¿Sigo?- pregunta mientras lame la espalda del chico, que esta curvada para facilitar el empuje de su amante.

- S-si- sisea apretando los fierros cuando el de ojos grisáceos lo penetra con fuerza. -¡Hmn! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí! Oooh...

Rivaille sonríe ampliamente, ha dado con el punto exacto que hace que el menor se revuelque de placer. Sigue con el ángulo y al de ojos verdes se le salen las lágrimas.

- ¿Se siente bien, mocoso?

- Oh, s-si... Levi... mmmm.

Su voz jadeante, cargada de placer e inocencia, pronunciando su nombre lo arrojan al vacío. Embiste una vez más y Eren se contrae preso de un orgasmo violento y salvaje.

- ¡AAHH! ¡Levi!

Y enseguida el mayor se libera dentro del chico, lo colma y apoya la frente en su espalda. Con sus ojos grises cerrados intenta respirar con normalidad, aún tiembla entre los últimos coletazos del orgasmo, alza el rostro y besa la piel clara del chico.

Eren se desploma con las extremidades dormidas y jadeando por el esfuerzo, siente a Rivaille acostarse a su lado. El menor toma un respiro y gira el rostro para ver al moreno, se le hace tan sensual, con el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor, su pecho fornido que sube y baja respirando con fuerza, el dorso de su mano apoyado en su cabeza. Sus ojos, sus orbes se ven grises como plata fundida, su expresión es la misma de siempre: monótona y fría. Pero es suya, es de Levi.

- Te quiero.

La respiración del mayor se detiene. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Eren lo... quiere? Abre los ojos preso de la sorpresa. Quiere decir algo... ¿pero qué?

Es posible que en un mundo arrasado por seres inmensos, con la humanidad al borde de la extinción, ¿alguien lo quiera? A él, un hombre frío, hostil y brusco. Que no conoce más que dolor, al que ya creyó hacerse inmune. Se supone que él está hecho para matar, para exterminar a los titanes. Pero algo se remece en lo profundo de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, y sólo entonces, sabe que él también le corresponde, Levi está enamorado del mocoso.

Se gira para mirar los verdosos ojos del chico, no expresa nada y Eren no está seguro si era el momento para decirle, pero ya está hecho.

Los ojos del menor comienzan a cerrarse y Rivaille suelta un suspiro.

- Ven aquí- dice jalando la muñeca del castaño para apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

Jaeger se acurruca contra el azabache y bosteza quedándose dormido.

.

.

.

.

Todos se encuentran en el comedor desayunando como de costumbre. Rivaille bebe su té apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla, sus compañeros se sientan y se gira cuando Eren entra a la habitación.

- ¡Eren!- grita Mikasa corriendo hacia el muchacho. -¿Estás bien? Estaba tan preocupada...

- Ya déjalo, estoy perfectamente, y espero qu tú también.- la chica sonríe ante las palabras del muchacho.

- Jaeger, ven aquí- lo llama Erwin.

El muchacho se acerca, ve a Rivaille y el rubor asalta sus mejillas de improviso. Gira el rostro y ve al rubio.

- Ayer nos diste un buen susto, muchacho- lo reprende. -Pero le alegra que estés en perfectas condiciones.

- Gracias, señor.

- Supongo que no hay necesidad de repetirte que jamás lo vuelvas a hacer ¿no?- dice Hanji con una sonrisa maternal.

- Claro que no.- Pero el que responde es Levi. -Yo mismo me encargué de eso, nunca más hará algo así... ¿no es cierto, Eren?

El capitán mira al de ojos esmeralda, que al captar la indirecta se ruboriza hasta las orejas, recordando lo que compartieron la noche anterior. Traga duro y mira a los presentes, que observan al muchacho con intriga.

- Nunca más, señor.

Dicho esto el muchacho se retira a la mesa para desayunar con sus amigos, pero no se sienta, se apoya en la ventana y conversa con ellos.

- Veo que no lo pudiste cuidar de ti, Rivaille.

El susodicho se gira para mirar a la chica de lentes, y este se pregunta ¿por qué mierda tiene que ser tan intuitiva? Mujeres...

Se limita a seguir bebiendo su café, mientras los presentes sonríen. Todos se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que se tenían, sólo ellos mismos no lo habían notado hasta hace poco.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille se quita el pañuelo y lo deja perfectamente colgado en el respaldo de la silla que está a un rincón del cuarto, sigue con sus prendas, se coloca unos pantalones de algodón blanco y se acerca a la cama.

- ¿Dices que todos lo saben?- pregunta Eren tapándose con las sábanas su rostro rojo como un bombillo.

- No todos mocoso, sólo mi grupo- responde de manera monótona mientras le quita las sábanas al chico. -Dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Señor?

- Así será más fácil vigilarte.

- Comprendo.

El mayor se acomoda tras el chico, siente su espalda contra su pecho y lo aprieta más hacia sí.

- Te quiero- dice el mayor y Eren se estremece. -Ahora duérmete.

El chico sonríe. Feliz y pleno.

_Tan frío, hostil y esquivo... es perfecto para él._

* * *

**Y aqui termina este two-shot ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los errores u.u Fue el primer fic que escribi e.e**

**Se les agradece las lecturas! Son l s mejores! :D**

**Manzanaverde: **cierto? si tubiera ese tipo de sueños seria tan feliz e.e Pero sueño con obejas ¬¬ o al otro dia no me acuerdo xD Me alegra que te haya gustado querida! :3 Saludotes para ti tambien! :)

**Bubbleblack: **Gracias por leer querida! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero haberte hecho feliz con esta segunda parte :3

**Seguire subiendo, no daré fechas, ya que para actualizar esta cuenta cada vez que me conecte subire algun capi ^^ **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Los adoro :3**

**Saludos y besos pegosos**

**Bye.-**


End file.
